In a known indexable drill, an outer circumferential surface of a column-shaped drill main body is disposed with a pair of first and second spiral flutes with an inner blade tip cutting a hole center side mounted on a tip portion of the first spiral flute and an outer blade tip cutting a hole outer circumferential side mounted on a tip portion of the second spiral flute and, while hole machining is performed with the inner blade tip and the outer blade tip, chips are discharged through the first spiral flute and the second spiral flute toward a shank (see Patent Document 1).